character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie/Crimson Head/Licker (Canon, Composite)/Custerwolf98
|-|Zombie= |-|Crimson Head= |-|Licker= Summary One of the most common yet most dangerous of the T-Virus's creations, these veritable demons on earth have been the scourge of human settlements for decades. In the distant past, there existed an ancient tribe in the Kijuju region of West Africa known as the Ndipaya. Within this region existed a holy flower known as the Stairway of the Sun. As per their customs, those who ate of the flower and survived would become the tribe's leader and gain unrivalled tyrannical strength. In the 60's the three men Edward Ashford, James Marcus, and Oswell E. Spencer discovered the mythical flower for themselves, and after driving out the Ndipaya, would found the iron gripped pharmaceutical company Umbrella. The name of the power that resided within the flower was little more than a seemingly innocuous virus. Marcus would name this virus: Progenitor. In 1978 Marcus combined the virus with leech dna, and thus was born: Tyrant. The T-Virus, particularly the Epsilon strain, infects individuals and forcibly hijacks the host's cells and rewrites the host's body with its own virions at the cost higher functions such as movement and intelligence, and extreme necrosis, which can vary depending on the host. If a regular zombie is negatively affected by enough damage or starvation, the virus will react by forcibly evolving them through intense mutation and muscle mass in the process known as V-ACT, with Crimson Heads and Lickers being two known evolution paths, primarily the latter. Evolved Lickers are the result of Lickers being exposed to anti-plant chemicals and adapting to them. Licker Betas are regular Lickers injected with the Progenitor Virus by Tricell. The Virus as a whole can infect and can be fused with pretty much just about anything imaginable that isnt metal (at least plants and animals) and vastly improves even the weakest of beings into walking semi tanks, and is implied by its very double stranded nature to be unfathomably old, possibly even as old as life itself.Like Progenitor before it and in its pre 1978 primordial stages the T-Virus was so powerful that it outright killed most infected and had to be nerfed and held back just to be properly spread and create functional Bio Organic Weapons. This also sums things up pretty well. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' At Least '''9-B, Likely 9-B as Zombies, Possibly 8-C| Likely at least High 8-C '''for A or C Zombies, '''8-B for Crimsons and Lickers, should be similar for C-Zombies, Higher As Evolved Lickers, Higher As Licker Betas, Higher '''as hypothetical C-Virus versions, '''Higher Through T Induced Reactive Evolution Name: T-Zombie, Crimson Head, Licker, Evolved Licker, Licker Beta Origin: Resident Evil Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Formerly Human, T-Virus creature Powers and Abilities: Body Manipulation via the virus, Enhanced Bite, Berserker Mode as Crimson Heads, Enhanced Senses as Lickers/Evolved/Beta via hearing ( Lickers in the Manhua have eyes anyway,[[ Natural Weaponry| Natural Weaponry]] via body parts,' Reactive Evolution' and Improved Physiology in general via the virus and V-ACT, Increased Strength via increased muscle tissue and mass due to affected hypothalamus, When a Licker's tongue was shot off, it simply grew more. these same 5 tongues also had maws of teeth on each one. It was then able to swing all 5 tongues at once with enough force to crush the floor, and continued to use all 5 at once during the fight. Types 1, 2 and 7''' Immortality' and/at least 'Longevity' (even without functioning respiratory or cardiovascular systems and only still possessing an autonomic nervous system, those infected will still become zombies and exist without them. For this same reason, zombies and subsequent forms are utterly immune to pain and have no sense of self-preservation and will fight until something dies. Thusly their will is essentially bottomless.)' Acid Manipulation' (can vomit their stomach acid as a weapon)' Biology Manipulation' , 'Shape Changing Genetic Level''' (As explained in the summary the progenitor virus alone would have to be old and powerful enough to predate life itself due to its properties, which Tyrant naturally scales to; A Licker's tongue alone despite their blindness has incredible accuracy, dexterity and power, as do Lickers themselves, and given how tongues are supposed to just be used to help grind and swallow tiny food their limbs would be even vastly more powerful.),' Indomitable Will' (see above),' Pain Suppression', (see above),' Resistance' to Biological Attack for the Virus itself, (see Tyrant page, specifically Thanatos in the durability section), Enhanced [[ Superhuman Athleticism| Superhuman Athleticism]], Large Size Type 1( Some Lickers are taller and larger than trees , and herbivorous in nature.) Poison Manipulation ,Regeneration , Mid-Low '( RE2Make's AU/WhatIf stories know as The Ghost Survivors contains new types of T-Zombies. These two new types include Poison Zombies and Pale Heads. the former is exactly what it says on the tin and Pale Heads are faster and more durable versions of regular T-Zombies that now have regen.) 'Self-Sustenance Oxygen Independence and possibly Sleeplessness , possible Echolocation . Attack Potency ''': '''At Least Peak Human level, likely Much Higher '( Zombies eat people. nuff said .) ' At Least Wall level, Possibly Building level ' '(Zombies who were enjoying a nice nap easily break through ice in a room with an entire thick floor covered by it. Whats perhaps most impressive about T-Zombie feats in particular is that due to the loss of things like motor functions and brain power they literally couldent go all out even if they wanted to and at least act constantly lethargic, anti-bloodlusted and possibly never on guard yet can still perform feats of this magnitude with ease while also constantly rotting due to necrosis and without any nerves or the vast majority of their bodily systems.Also, as the lowest base T-Virus multiplier should be at least 740 (See Malacoda page or Feats), 40 joules, the average real life human amount times 740 would be at least 29.6 kilojoules. Because of how casually T-Zombies perform these feats, they could be around a ton or so.) Likely at least Large Building level+, likely Higher (Dog versions of A-Zombies can casually crush cars in a single jump. The A-Virus is simply a fusion of T and plaga dna and is not stated to be any stronger than T. C-versions would be even stronger as C is a fusion of G and T-V.) At Least Peak Human level, likely''' Much Higher ( Crimson head busts through an entire set of wooden doors instantly with ease just by running through it, no punching needed ) ''' City Block '''level ( The proverbial zenkai boost from vanilla zombie to Crimson alone is enough of one for them to accidentally one-shot other zombies with swats meant for elite STARS members. Due to this the V-ACT multiplier would have to be an 11 times boost.Licker casually impales a T-Zombie and pulls it into its mouth, casually chews through it then drops it away. (See Durability).Slashes through a Tyrants Limiter Coat while its mildly distracted and draws blood . multiple ones can do the same even in its Super Form, tho it was only a midly annoying amount of damage. ) At Least Wall''' level Likely Much Higher '( Licker casually impales a cop through the jaw, waves him around and slams him into the roof with enough force to explode his entire head. In classic RE 2 one did something similar to three other cops according to the Operation Report. In its final fight with Leon in the Manhua the licker smashed the floor with only its tongues ) ' ' 'Speed : Below Average Human as Regular Zombies, Higher as Pale Heads (they can only shamble slowly) At Least Peak Human, Possibly Supersonic as Crimson Heads, Higher as hypothetical Crimson Head versions of Pale Heads (can keep up with Chris and Jill, who are highly trained STARS members,who are basically elite super cops, who can keep up with the T-002 Tyrant in the same game, who can casually block rockets at point blank range. Faster than regular zombies) At Least Subsonic or Subsonic +, Likely Supersonic or Higher as Lickers, Higher as hypothetical Licker equivalents of Pale Heads ( Lickers can leap across hallways in less than a second , can cross them in seconds, can attack with tongue faster than Leon or Claire can react, can dodge machine gun bullets scale to crimson heads, can casually stab a zombie and drag it into its mouth with nothing more than its tongue with Leon or Claire barely being able to react to it. In Darkside Chronicles the first Licker was able to attack Leon and Claire and instantly vanish, both of them looking around, only for it to be on the ceiling in front of them in a span of 4 or 5 seconds ..) ' ' At Least Subsonic or Subsonic + (referenced in an Operations Report as having easily killed three cops following a sudden appearance, implying it was instant or near instant and faster than they could react) At Least Subsonic or Subsonic +, Likely Supersonic + or Higher (can somewhat keep up with Chris and Sheva, who are able to somewhat keep up with post Prototype Virus Wesker, who can casually dodge bullets ) At Least Subsonic, Likely Much Higher ( can casually blitz trained cops before they can even move their trigger fingers despite already having their weapons trained on it) ' '( Licker dodges Vulcan Gatling Gun fire constantly while running up a wall and manages to get to the users location without them noticing. For reference , the fastest guns in real life have an RPM of 1,000,000, which happens to be less than a hundreth of a second Vulcans themselves and their much lesser 6000 RPM in action, and given the comically advanced tech the Biohazard 2 Manhua has, their equivalents of Vulcans alone would make real life seem like childs play. Zombie dogs can also quickly overtake leons ducati multiple times in rapid sucsession and were constantly right behind him the whole time to the point where their lunges would have hit him were it not for his dodging, and one of them even dodges his handgun fire at borderline pointblank range . ) ' (Higher as Pale versions and other superior models) Possibly Relativistic( See Tyrant and Leon pages)' ( can tag an unidentified Tyrant model that heavily resembles T-103s in appearance while its distracted by other Lickers and cant use its arms to blitz it mid-air. In RE2make, right after the first william fight , a zombie dog is able to partially blitz Leon despite being quite on guard with 7 seconds of prep time . they can also outrun and tag Leon and Claire on a general basis if not juked properly, as well as the likes of Jill, Chris and other protags in the series.) Lifting Strength: At Least Peak Human level, likely Much Higher in base form ( zombies tear cop in half like a juicy steak. Although its not shown exactly how many zombies were under the gate,two hands show up under it and roughly two seperate voices can be heard, implying one to two zombies were responsible. Whats perhaps most impressive about T-Zombie feats in particular is that due to the loss of things like motor functions and brain power they literally couldent go all out even if they wanted to and at least act constantly lethargic, anti-bloodlusted and possibly never on guard yet can still perform feats of this magnitude with ease while also constantly rotting due to necrosis and without any nerves or the vast majority of their bodily systems. And of course Crimsons, Lickers and the forms after that scale to all of this.) At Least Peak Human level, Likely Much Higher '''( same zombie stabbing feat as in the speed section.) '''At Least Peak Human level, likely Much Higher '(Licker casually lifts cop he casually impaled into the air with only its tongue and slams him into the ground with enough force to liquefy his head) '(Unknown, At Least Peak Human (Tyrant Weight not known)) '( two lickers are able to temporarily hold back a Tyrants arms While this should go without saying; tongues, (even multi feet long ones) by their size and nature would exert a borderline infinitessimally small amount of force compared to the actual limbs of a being. Despite this Lickers can still perform the feats above with only their tongues, making an extremely small amount of their power even if they were technically trying to go all out with their tongues easily '''Class 1 ' if not '''+ or higher.) Striking Strength: At Least Peak Human, Likely Much Higher| At Least Wall level, Possibly Building level| At Least Large Building+| At Least Peak Human, Likely Much Higher| City Block level| At Least Wall level, Likely Much Higher Durability: Large Building+, '''possibly City Block''' level as early as their regular forms, Higher as Pale Heads (a normal zombie was hit by a tanker truck at high speed, possibly max speed (was an empty open road. he would have no reason ot slow down aside from signs and was asleep at the wheel with little to no regard for safety) while off guard. Heavy duty trucks in particular have a gross weight of 26,000 lbs or 11 metric tons. even smaller duty ones still have a gross weight of below 12,000 lbs or 5 metric tons.Got back up unharmed less than a minute later. Scaling from this Crimsons and Lickers would be At Least City Block '''level, '''likely Multi-City Block level or Higher (and Higher than that in Pale Head versions) '''due to the stat increase from these transformations; See Attack Potency.) 'At Least Multi-City Block '''level, '''likely Much Higher, Higher as hypothetical Licker equivelents of Pale Heads and other superior models '(can tank weapons as powerful as sub-machine guns or flame/acid launcher rounds throughout the game or walk around while on fire . It is possible to stuff a grenade right into a lickers mouth and shoot it or just let it go off, the licker can no sell it to such an extent that they can strike you right after the internal explosion. Given regular zombies are only mildly inconvenienced by grenades that can ravage entire train cars, (some train car info )this is a massive lowball (zombie grenade tanking feat also features complete machine gun tanking displayed by multiple zombies at once), though the grenades werent exactly direct hits, they still enough force from them to be knocked over, and this would roughly line up with the truck tanking feat above. On a general level zombies and lickers can take copious amounts of weapon fire including those mentioned previously and keep going. Here is one example of a mere zombie living without half of its whole face , or being shot just about anywhere with a shotgun in general. Heres one instance of a T-Zombie barely being moved by a shotgun blast at all despite pretty much being hit in the face/chest/shoulder area. Even after a shotgun blast of this caliber Zombies such as these can still endure a neck stab and two direct headshots from a pistol afterward. This video is also is a good demonstrator of just how durable normal T-Zombies can be. In regards to some other powerful weapons the Sparkshot's voltage is unfortunately only said to be "high", but regardless here's its performance against zombies and lickers . One of the Lickers from the machine gun bullet doding feat above was also able to survive a veritable sea of machine gun fire, play dead and still be able to lunge . Whats perhaps most impressive about T-Zombie feats in particular is that due to the loss of things like motor functions and brain power they literally couldent go all out even if they wanted to and at least act constantly lethargic, anti-bloodlusted and possibly never on guard yet can still perform feats of this magnitude with ease while also constantly rotting due to necrosis and without any nerves or the vast majority of their bodily systems. Since a zombies durability appears to be 11 times greater than their ap, the same would also probably be true for Lickers, especially as direct evolutions of their previous selves. with a visibly improved bone and muscular structure, and are physically superior to Zombies in general .Thanks to V-ACT Crimson Head and Licker durability should be at least 121 tons, and given how Lickers can casually one-shot their less evolved selves, V-ACT is likely over an 11 times boost, if not higher, so their own durability would be at least 142 tons or higher. And as mentioned previously, Evolved Lickers ( the two versions of RE 2 have an understandably similar and nearly identical weapon set) and Licker Betas scale to all of this) '''At Least Building level, likely Much Higher '( utterly no-selled a helicopter crash and explosion of its own making that leveled the rooftop of the RPD and caused a massive fire, in a borderline leisurely and bored fashion. most helicopters can weigh from a 7th of a metric ton to more than a metric ton depending on the load amount) 'Stamina: Vast ( The savage apocalypse and conflagrant holocaust of the hole in the ground once known as Raccoon City lasted roughly September 23rd or 24th to October 1st, the mansion incident was from May 11th to July 24. In incidents such as these those infected continued to wander around still alive, regardless of form throughout the outbreaks to the bitter end. Even after the cleansing the gigantic crater was implied to still have living traces of the virus by having to to be monitered by Umbrella and the government. As mentioned previously throughout their durability feats, zombies alone tend to not stay dead even after many headshots and other things and will continue to fight without limbs, lickers limbs cannot be knifed off in the first place) (Even without functioning respiratory or cardiovascular systems and only still possesing a autonomic nervous system, those infected will still become zombies and exist without them. For this same reason, zombies and subsequent forms are utterly immune to pain and have no sense of self preservation and will fight until something dies .Thusly their will is essentially bottomless. Whats perhaps most impressive about T-Zombie feats in particular is that due to the loss of things like motor functions and brain power they literally couldent go all out even if they wanted to and at least act constantly lethargic, anti-bloodlusted and possibly never on guard yet can still perform feats of this magnitude with ease while also constantly rotting due to necrosis and without any nerves or the vast majority of their bodily systems.) Range: Standard Melee '''range, '''Extended Melee '''range with Licker tongues '''Standard Equipment: Mouths and hands, Claws, Tongues Intelligence: Learning Impaired, '''possibly '''Below Average Human '''level or Higher (Zombies are still smart enough to open doors and sneak up on unsuspecting prey , including elite mercenaries and can move with enough quiet stealth to go completely unnoticed by them, Lickers can hang on the ceiling above soldiers and not be noticed, Lickers can also lie in wait on the ceiling for prey to walk beneath, hunt in packs, can also play dead. Some Lickers have even been known to notice they are being monitered on security cameras and destroy them . ) '''Weaknesses: Damaged neocortex, loss of motor functions, permanent feeding lust due to affected hypothalamus, necrosis, loss of eyes, Crimson Heads are bloodlusted to the point of hitting regular zombies without a care, Lickers have attacked regular zombies and humans alike (but will team up with each other) Feats: ( Zombies) Breaking through human sized solid ice despite being incapable of using full power; Surviving a direct hit from a speeding, possibly max speed (there was nothing else on the road so he would have no reason to slow down besides signs and was asleep at the wheel with no regard for safety) heavy duty tanker truck despite being off guard and incapable of using full power; ( Crimson Heads) Can one shot their inferior selves and have restored motor functions from now on so they can now actually go all out if they want (Crimson Heads are basically Rage Zombies from 28 Days/Weeks Later with actual amps anyway); (Lickers (while for the most part not displayed by later forms of Licker they scale)) Casually one shotting their lesser selves with one of the weakest parts of the body as well as floors and humans. Can tag and damage distracted Tyrants, the Tyrant Virus's ultimate masterwork.Lickers by virtue of being able to one shot zombie durability means the V-ACT multiplier should be at least 11 or higher.. Superior Licker types would be even greater than this. Notable Attacks/Techniques: T-Virus transmission via wet bite, Tongues ''' '''Key: T-Zombie (Prime Universe, many games and other media), Crimson Head, (Prime Universe, Resident Evil Remake), Licker (Prime Universe, Resident Evil 2 Remake and other games and CGI Movies and media), Evolved Licker (Prime Universe, (Original Resident Evil 2)), Licker Beta (Prime Universe, Resident Evil 5), Licker (Biohazard 2 Manhua by Kings Foundation Limited ) Note: The best thing to keep in mind for all of this is that this is only the regular T-Virus (pre and post Epsilon Strain) and not even the more powerful variations such as T-Veronica,T-Abyss, T-Phobos or Prototype and others (especially one that starts off with a big G...), and at least when compared to the big boys Lickers are absolute fodder, tho are still gods among fodder's fodder nonetheless and are some of the verse's most common and antagonizing threats. It's also important to mention that the lickers in the Biohazard 2 Manhua are made of the fodder version G-Virus, as is every bioweapon, and they only really display the most baseline of G abilities that wouldent really be that distinguished from T, so see the main G related pages if you care about that. Some relaxing melodies to listen too while reading. A Composite compilement (in a not entirely accurate but nevertheless entertaining order) of the Raccoon war and its tragic beginnings can be seen here ProjectUmbrella is also a good place to go for everything Resi aside from the wiki. Licker fanart by chiflame123123 Others 'Notable Victories:' 'Notable Losses:' 'Inconclusive Matches:' Category:Custerwolf98 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8